


Solidarity

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: (vaguely) - Freeform, Gen, Mentioned Alistair - Freeform, Mentioned Zevran, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hold your apologies, Warden. Cailan...is dead, yet your love - that elf you travel with, I presume - still lives. Our situations are, at their heart, different.”</p><p>Anora and Gideon find that they may have more to discuss than defeating her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solidarity

**Author's Note:**

> I just figured that the human noble and Anora would actually have some stuff to talk about, past the in-game dialouge. I didn't intend for this too be THIS serious, but it got ahead of me towards the end. 
> 
> Obviously takes place right before the Landsmeet, when you're hanging around in Arl Eamon's estate

“Gideon, whatever happened to your brother?”

The Warden blinked at Anora. They were discussing political strategies for the Landsmeet, and were seated in her room. She was always very business-oriented, so her dalliance from the point was odd.

“Fergus? I...do not truly know. He was scouting in Wilds during Ostagar. I know not if he even made it to the battle, or is... dead.”

“I see.”

She was back to the discussion almost immediately, so quickly in fact, he wondered if he imagined the question. They stayed on topic for a good half hour or so before she returned to her inquiry.

“What are you going to do about your family name?”

“Pardon?”

“Your brother is...missing in action, and his family has sadly passed,” she folded her hands in her lap, “so the Cousland name is in jeopardy. It would be a great blow to Ferelden if both of the last teyrnir were to fall simultaneously.”

He stared at her for a moment, “Are you saying that I am not fit to carry the name?” Anger creeped into his voice. He may never have been the more politically-savvy of the Cousland children, but he could very well carry a title.

“Hardly so! You bring even more honor upon your name than there already was. I am wondering as to what shall happen when you _die_.”

Her implication hit him like a brick. If Fergus was dead or lost forever, he was the last of his name. Therefore, without an heir, his family...his longtime well established, and well loved family, ended with him.

“I...cannot say, milady. It is something I have not thought of,” he trained his gaze on the ground, shamed.

“Can you not just take a wife?” She raised an eyebrow like it was the simplest solution in the world.

He shook his head slowly, “There are a variety of factors preventing that.”

She tilted her head, “What would those be? Any self-respecting noblewoman would gladly wed you.”

“It’s not...” _Maker, explaining this to a woman I barely know..._ “I cannot...marry a woman, my Queen.”

Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before she nodded in understanding. She still objected, however, “Not even a marriage of convenience?”

He bit his lip. It’s not as if Zevran made any secret of them anyhow, “I am also...with someone. Someone I dearly love, and couldn't bear to lay with another for fear of betraying him.”

“Ah,” She was stone faced at the confession, and the ensuing silence from her unsettled him. Normally, he wouldn't give a damn about the thoughts of others on his personal affairs, but in this delicate time, her support was crucial. He needed her to at least believe in him.

“Well, I suppose all that can be done is pray Fergus still lives, or for some legitimate lesser cousin to appear.”

Her response took him aback some. She was a strong minded person, and for her to relent so quickly was surprising, to say the very least.  _She must be thinking of Cailan,_ he then reasoned, a _nd here I am, forcing her into_ _marriage for politics._

“I’m so sorry, I did not realize how it sounded. I am forcing you to do something I would not do myself.”

She held a hand up, her face restraining an emotion he couldn’t place, “Hold your apologies, Warden. Cailan...is dead, yet your love - that elf you travel with, I presume - still lives. Our situations are, at their heart, different.”

He only half believed her, but understood that forcing the issue would only irritate her; something he could not afford to do.

“At least Alistair is decently handsome,” he attempted pitifully to joke. She smiled a small smile.

“That was what they told me about Cailan. I wished I had as much of warning of his wit as I do Alistair.”

He never heard her joke before, but presumed it a good sign. “Alistair is a good, honorable man. Even if you never even resemble loving him, you’ll never hate him. That is all I can assure.”

Her smile was marginally larger, and a little sincere, “I appreciate the fact that you aren’t lying to me, nor giving me empty promises.”

She paused, and her smile fell, her face becoming earnest, “It is all I can assure you that even if the Cousland _blood_ disappears, I will ensure that Ferelden never forgets the _name_.”

They just locked eyes for a moment, cementing their words, sealing an unspoken contract. They were intially bound together by the need to protect the same nation, and the same people against Loghain and the Blight. But here in this room, they were just two people, people who understood one another.

They let the moment pass, and were back to politics. After they talked for the better part of an hour, he stood, his armor clanking with him.

“Sleep well, milady.”

“And you, teyrn Cousland.”

Their eyes met again.

“I wish you the best, Anora.”

“And I you, Gideon.”

He left for his room, which had a lover waiting in it, and she watched him leave, fiddling with the ring on her finger.•

**Author's Note:**

> I know Grey Wardens have a slim chance of having kids, but a slim chance isn't no chance, right? Also, I had trouble finding a way to put thay point in there in a way that satisfied me. The bigger issue in my Warden's mind is that he's gay, anyway.


End file.
